With the rapid development of the thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) technology, large-size displays gradually satisfy the market development requirement of the display industry. Splicing of flat-panel displays is a main manner for achieving a large-screen display. Due to the limitations on design, production process and the like for a liquid crystal display (LCD), the LCD generally comprises a black frame portion. The frame portion accommodates circuit leads, sealant, black matrix, and so on of an LCD panel, and provides an indispensable space portion for the electrical driving and the production process. Therefore, when LCD panels are used for realizing a tiled display, the displayed images can be partitioned to corresponding regions by large gaps, and therefore the viewing property and the continuity of the spliced images can be destroyed.
A conventional method for eliminating the gaps between spliced displays is to amplify images at the edges of the displays to a certain scale and fill the gaps with the amplified images. But this conventional method not only cannot completely remove the gaps but also can disadvantageously affect the images to be displayed to a certain degree.